


Night

by orphan_account



Series: hapistance week 2020 [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Hapistance Week (Fire Emblem)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24993211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Day |NightConstance just wants Hapi to watch the sunset with her for once.
Relationships: Hapi/Constance von Nuvelle
Series: hapistance week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811734
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Night

**Author's Note:**

> First time doing a shipping week, feel free to point out whatever im doing wrong!
> 
> I chose Night for this one!

“Well, that was fun. Seeya.” Hapi and Constance had just finished dinner, and Hapi was already about to walk away.

“You’re leaving already, Hapi? Our date has hardly begun!” 

“I always go to bed at sunset, Coco. Sorry.” Of course, this was rather inconvenient. Constance was barely herself in the sun, but that was the only time of day Hapi was active. Having all of their dates indoors would get boring at some point, and the weather was unpredictable (though, perhaps Constance _could_ invent some sort of device to predict it—that would be enough to restore house Nuvelle, surely.)  
  
“You’ve never… simply stayed to watch it?” Constance realized she had never actually pondered _why_ that might be. Was it just to get a good sleep each **night** , or was there something more to it?  
  
“Not in a loooong time, at least.”

“Then, my dear, won’t you enjoy it with me for just a moment?” Constance sat down on a bench and patted the spot next to her. “I swear, on my nob—future noble title, I won’t let any harm come to you, Hapi!”

“Meh. I guess it couldn’t hurt to humor you.” Hapi sat down beside her, notably leaning on Constance’s shoulder. Ah, her face was so close… It might be in poor taste to kiss her, though.

“The sky is beautiful, you must agree! Er, do you agree?”

“Sure. Hard to call anything beautiful when I’m comparing it to _you,_ though.” The compliment made Constance’s face flush. Of course, Constance knew she was a beautiful maiden indeed, but hearing it from someone as splendid as Hapi always made her heart warm.

“You flatter me too much, my dear!” Constance was unable to hide her smile, although she did prevent herself from giggling like a little schoolgirl. Well, she supposed she was technically a schoolgirl at the monastery these days, but that was hardly relevant.

“It is beautiful, though. I’d stay up more and watch the sunset if that... wasn’t horrifying.” Hapi said, with a straight face. Constance got the impression that her lover didn’t want to spare the details at the moment, so she didn’t press the issue. It was truly lovely to sit in peace for a few moments. Nothing needed to ruin that, Constance though. Not just yet…

“The stars are _most_ stunning, Hapi, my dearest!” A few white dots were beginning to show as the pink sky turned to purple, some of the dark blue of **night** beginning to show. “We need only wait a few moments more, and I can show you all of the constellations I studied at the School of Sorcery!”

“Sounds good, babe.” Terms of endearment were commonly used by Constance, but hearing Hapi use one—such an informal one, even—did fluster her… Ah, such were the joys of love!

The two sat in relative peace for a while, watching the stars appear. Constance lazily pointed out the last constellations to appear, her drowsiness starting to show. “This is so relaxing after a long day… I feel quite free of worries, what about you, my dear Hapi?”

Hapi merely smiled and sighed with contentment. Constance swore she could just kiss her now… It would not be entirely inappropriate to do so, really—

Wait.

“RAAARGH!” Something yelled from far away, though Constance was fairly certain she could hear the Demonic Beast running closer.

“Eek!” Constance grabbed Hapi by the hand and began running. “B-Back to Abyss with us!”

“I guess that’s it for tonight,” Hapi said calmly, despite Constance basically running for their lives. “ _Yawn._ It was past my bedtime anyways.”

“Hapi, darling,—It might be our _permanent_ bedtime if we don’t pick up the pace!”

“Alright, Coco…” 

Hapi and Constance ran side by side, and the latter did think it was quite romantic, running for their lives like this, together. Such things were subjective, probably. Or maybe it was just being by Hapi’s side, holding her hand, that was so delightful… Things Constance would need to stare into Hapi’s eyes for hours upon hours and ponder on.

  
  
  



End file.
